


JUNO [PODFIC]

by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, i think i calculated 8.61 hours actually lol, whatever 521.1 minutes is for all yall math people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts
Summary: Spring is a boy, a sword is a key, and hell is a place on earth.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 13





	JUNO [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majunju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majunju/gifts), [perennials](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perennials/gifts).
  * Inspired by [JUNO](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070005) by [majunju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majunju/pseuds/majunju), [perennials](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perennials/pseuds/perennials). 



Chapter 1 [28:18](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Ao3BC6o8FhS8yA9185rrzlTT5i4Puesi/view?usp=sharing)

Chapter 2 [23:41](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1q-cG6HfUNIfE6_21t0kaU5I2G1vdOHIm/view?usp=sharing)

Chapter 3 [28:39](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1KZphPGOPoVTGseERmz6XovoJbPeG8FWT/view?usp=sharing)

Chapter 4 [44:10](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1QjdXOwH1ov_bFZ3Akl08kGH-Y0KZTnYo/view?usp=sharing)

Chapter 5 [46:41](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nR6Tjtfg-6sxwl51SwKOWcFTi3wa7tTo/view?usp=sharing)

Chapter 6 [28:20](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1B5NZQpi2QGnNGURA-ewHDRgP-cXAhLcD/view?usp=sharing)

Chapter 7 [32:18](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1PNa3iUL3OZmB49FaNxiMdpHb3C-1iafM/view?usp=sharing)

Chapter 8 [29:17](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mSa_VqWWFaVZB880uhx-u7APG_v7j-rv/view?usp=sharing)

Chapter 9 [33:06](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1y861mhMhFOvXLj8pJmxK9WznqCsYg8ol/view?usp=drivesdk)

Chapter 10 [24:23](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1DSd3TGjEeBzPXOjPFQf--KjbqM2nyfzb/view?usp=sharing)

Chapter 11 [34:52](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fnJqgMkAUz7kA6GIZYnTnCQUSZakrx-c/view?usp=sharing)

Chapter 12 [41:53](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1cL12d2aHvCkBKLOd32jSW_GYmVX73021/view?usp=sharing)

Chapter 13 [03:35](https://ia801403.us.archive.org/33/items/juno_july-august_2020/Chapter%2013%203_35.mp3)

Chapter 14 [00:33](https://ia801403.us.archive.org/33/items/juno_july-august_2020/Chapter%2014%2000_33.mp3)

Chapter 15 [22:01](https://ia801403.us.archive.org/33/items/juno_july-august_2020/Chapter%2015%2022_02.mp3)

Chapter 16 [43:03](https://ia801403.us.archive.org/33/items/juno_july-august_2020/Chapter%2016%2043_03.mp3)

Chapter 17 [00:05](https://ia801403.us.archive.org/33/items/juno_july-august_2020/Chapter%2017%2000_05.mp3)

Chapter 18 [27:12](https://ia801403.us.archive.org/33/items/juno_july-august_2020/Chapter%2018%2027_12.mp3)

Chapter 19 [18:03](https://ia801702.us.archive.org/1/items/juno_july-august_2020/Chapter%2019.mp3)

Chapter 20 [12:58](https://ia801702.us.archive.org/1/items/juno_july-august_2020/Chapter%2020.mp3)

Chapter 21 [01:22](https://ia801702.us.archive.org/1/items/juno_july-august_2020/Chapter%2021.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> i started posting this on july 19th, when hq ended and i planned on doing bidaily updates so this whole work should be out and complete by aug 28! if it isnt then something went wrong with my basic arithmetic or im using a different calendar than everyone else
> 
> that being said, i wanted to say i did something for hq ending even though i just piggybacked off of the hard work of [elmo](https://twitter.com/nikiforcvs) and [june](https://twitter.com/atsuhinas) yeah... sorry......... the greatest form of flattery is mimicry, right?  
> anyways theres also a [twitter thread](https://twitter.com/atsuhinas/status/1279494989639081984) for extras from this work!! go check it out
> 
> feel free to talk to me on tumblr at [edge-of-the-morning](https://edge-of-the-morning.tumblr.com/) or on twitter at [inuwuzaki](https://twitter.com/inuwuzaki)!!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed listening, have a great day!! please stay safe ♡


End file.
